Five Years Later
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: On the five years anniversary of that fateful Saturday detention, Andrew had a little idea. On shot and will not be continued.


**Five Years Later**

**A.N.: I decided to write this after watching the breakfast club. The idea of a reunion is pretty cliché, but this is my take on it anyway. This will be a really long one shot with the main character's POVs. I don't own any characters or corporations mentioned. I'm assuming that they're all seniors in the movie so bear with me. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Andrew's POV_

I suppose curiosity got the better of me. I was never the superstitious kind, but the way Mr. Vernon said what he said sounded like an omen if I ever did hear one. So naturally, and considering that it was coming up on the 5th anniversary of our Saturday detention, I was curious as to what my comrades were doing.

Which is why, on March 23rd 1989, I found myself searching Google for John Bender. The results more than surprised me. Immediately, I sent emails to Brian and Claire.

_Hey guys,_

_ You will not believe what I just found out! Let's meet up for coffee tomorrow and talk. We need to pick up John so here's what we'll do…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Claire's POV_

March 23rd, 1989. I thought it would just be a normal day for me. Another day in the life of fashion designer, Claire Standish. That is, until I got an email from Andrew Clark. It was titled _Five years later._ Instantly, the memory flooded my brain.

"_You want to see something funny? Why don't you visit John Bender in five years, you'll see just how funny he is._" Those words, said in pure rage by Richard Vernon, were now a beacon of hope. Oh yes, I knew exactly what Andrew had planned.

A smile spread across my lips, even at the thought of visiting my Ex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Brian's POV_

_Ring!_

_ "Hello, thank you for calling Johnson's Lamps. How may I help you?"_

_ "No sir, I'm sorry. We are out of stock of the elephant lamps at the moment. We'll contact you as soon as we get a new shipment."_

Isn't it a bit ironic that I failed my shop project, and now I'm an entrepreneur, running a lamp company? I think it is. Either ironic, or poetic.

Out of boredom, rather than business, I checked my email. One in particular caught my eye.

_Sender: Andrew Clark Subject: Five years later_

I knew this had to be something of importance, so I opened the file. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and brought a tear to my eyes.

"Hey, Joan?" I called.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?" my secretary called back.

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I have some personal business I need to attend to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Allison's POV_

"Hey honey. What're you looking up?" I asked Andrew as I walked into the office. My eyes roamed over the way his muscles rippled and how his toned arms sat poised at the desk. Out of all the things I stole, he was, without a doubt, the best.

"Hey, sweetheart. Check this out," my fiancé said, turning away from the computer. I leaned in to see what was so interesting and a smile as wide as the Mississippi adorned my face.

"I can't believe it!"

"You think you can take off tomorrow to go see him?"

"Oh yeah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_John's POV_

March 24th, 1989. This, my friends, is a typical study hall. Just as I finish grading the last paper on my desk, a knock comes at the classroom door. Along with most of my class, I look up in curiosity. My heart, once so cold and empty, swells-yes, _swells_- when I see my Ex-girlfriend at the door. The main reason I'm so happy isn't merely because of her presence however, it's because of the presence of three others, their heads stacked upon each other in the narrow window. I silently invite them in, just as the bell rang. I stand to fully address them.

"Why are you here?" I asked, making no effort to keep the love out of my voice.

"Vernon said to visit John Bender in five years and see how funny he was," Andrew replied. I couldn't help but smile at this memory.

"I can't believe you became a teacher!" Claire exclaims.

"Yeah, neither can I," I reply. "But I figured I'd know the kids' problems a little better, since I've been there." Claire, without warning, hugs me tight. I can feel her head tip upwards on my left shoulder, when she pauses.

"I can't believe you kept the earring I gave you."

"Of course I did. I still love you, Claire."

"We all love you, that's why we're here."

"We were thinking of grabbing some coffee, you want to join us?" Brian asks. Allison, as usual, is silent and mysterious as the day we first met.

"Sure, I'd love to," I say, pouring my coffee into the trash can and turning all the papers inside black, as if Claire's favorite mascara had been drained all over it.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Third Person POV_

Five twenty-somethings walked into the coffee shop on the afternoon of the 24th. The one named Allison was as pale as a ghost and sported feathered, dark brown hair. Andrew has a muscular form and blondish hair. The same, save for the muscular bit, goes for Brian, who's wearing a business suit. Claire Standish is the most fashionable out of all of them; she's wearing a colorful blouse with a pair of designer jeans which complement her red hair. The fifth, John, is wearing business casual attire and his hair is a charcoal gray with a single whit streak in front. They order and receive their coffee and sit down at a table.

"Do you dye your hair?" Allison asks John.

"What can I say? The look stuck."

"What do you do?" Brian asked to Andrew.

"I'm a pro wrestler," Andrew replied.

"I'm a travel agent," Allison says, holding Andrew's bicep.

"Fashion designer," Claire stated.

"I'm an entrepreneur. I started a lamp company," Brian admitted.

"You couldn't even make a ceramic elephant lamp," John laughed.

"Those are my best sellers." All five at the table busted a gut laughing.

"You know, it's kind of weird," Claire began. "We all entered the line of business that was expected, except for John. Why'd you really choose to be a teacher?"

After a pause, John replied "I guess I figured I'd be a little nicer to them. Summers off certainly help."

"Hey Andrew. You said you were a pro wrestler?" Brian began.

Andrew nodded with a mouthful of coffee.

"Who's your manager?"

After swallowing his coffee, Andrew answered "Larry Lester."

"The guys whose buns you taped together?" Again, Andrew nodded.

"That must be a pretty strained environment."

"Actually, we kind of laugh it off. What's past is past, you know?"

A chorus of 'Amen's and 'You said it's were passed around the group. At that moment, another man walked into the shop. Taken by surprise, he approached the group.

"Hey Dick," John greeted. The rest of the table resorted to "Hello, Mr. Vernon," out of habit.

"I didn't think you guys would still be friends after all these years," the man said.

"We decided to take what you said to heart. We visited John Bender in five years," Andrew announced.

"I can't believe you remembered that," Vernon replied. "Well, don't let me keep you, enjoy your coffee." As he walked away, Brian got up and stopped him.

"Sir, just out of curiosity, what went through your head when you read my essay? The one about who we think we are."

"I didn't and still don't think you could be any more right. You're the reason I didn't make anyone else write that essay," Vernon replied, making Brian crack a smile. The five continued their reunion as if nothing had ever happened between them. All five left as the friends that had left that high school, all those years ago.

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: As per usual, I'm not all that satisfied with the ending. Please review and let me know what you think. Nothing is more satisfying for an author than to receive feedback from total strangers! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
